Collision: Quincy vs Shinigami!
The Who? "You are to go to the and defeat any existing you come across. Any you meet are to be released to either the Soul Society or Hell. That is you mission!" These words played through the head of a young sitting atop a building high in the sky. He wore an all black Shihakushō, verifying the status of the young man. He had snow white short spiky hair, the wrestled with the wind so it could stay in class. In the belt of his uniform, sat two blades, both sitting on his right side. On the back of his Shihakushō sat the emblem of the very noble family, that everyone within the Soul Society knew very well: the Kawahiru Clan. The white hair, two blades, and emblem on the back of his attire made it clear that this Shinigami was none other than Shingi Kawahiru. Next to him sat a young child, a female, she two was dressed in the same black outfit he was in. The child was Izayoi Kawahiru. "Siggy, there's a Hollow nearby." She stated, standing to her feet. Shingi slowly followed behind her, standing on his own two, and Izayoi climbed onto his back. Lifting his foot, Shingi and Izayoi both vanished from their location into thin air. As his foot fell back to the surface, Shingi and Izayoi were face to face with a Hollow. Turning its head, the Hollow noticed the appearance of the two Shinigami. "Why must they task me with tedious things?" Shingi question before reaching to his waist and pulling his entire blade from his belt. "Let's do this Siggy!" "So when you divide these two formulas, you will get the formula used to solve this problem. Got it class." A professor said to his physics students who were trying to find the specific heat on the problem they faced. It was actually a pop quiz and no one had studied even a little for it, but then a student walked to the desk and said to his professor, "Here you go professor. Its time to go, so I'll see ya next class period." The student placed the paper on his professor's desk and walked away, heading towards the door. "Hey wait...." Sure enough, the bell sounded, signaling class had ended. "That Yuu." The professor looked at the paper and smiled, "So smart, but so lazy, got the answer right." "Hey Yuu, wanna grab a bite to eat." A student said. "Nah, I'm good." "Hey Yuu, do you want to help me with my work?" "Nope" he responded. People asked Yuu questions all the way to the front door of the college and there he took in a deep breath. He stretched a little, looked in the sky. "A hollow, a few miles away from here. I guess I have to go take care of it.........oh whats this, well well two Shinigami. This should be interesting." Yuu said as he disappeared into thin air, only to reappear in mid air close to where the Hollow's presence was. "Found him, and look, I found the two Shinigami, I hope that Hollow kills them, but that probably isn't going to happen." Yuu said as he watched. Izayoi sat on the shoulders of Shingi, "Izayoi go ahead..." he stated, signaling Izayoi to start her attack. Reaching to her waist, she unsheathed her katana. The hollow lifted its hand, pulling back as if it were going to attack, which it was. Holding her blade down towards the ground she states, "Dissolve. Raiya Suitan.." The words slipped from her mouth, covered by her soft peaceful voice. The Hollow threw its hand at Shingi, creating a crater in the ground. Lifting the earth that was once there into the sky. As it lifted its hands, Shingi and Izayoi were gone. Shingi lifted his blade high into the air, cutting the Hollow directly down the middle. A right light occurred, and the once large Hollow turned into nothing. Vanishing in the air around them. Izayoi placed her blade back on her waist, and Shingi spoke out. "You can come out now.. Your spiritual pressure, I've felt it before, back when I was younger. You're a Quincy." "Oh, he sensed me. Welp, I guess I'll come out." He started to descend down towards the Shinigami. "Seems like you have a keen sensing ability considering that you were not only able to sense me, but the race I am as well. So tell me, why is a high ranking officer doing here in the world of the living? Don't you have something to do in the soul society?" Yuu asked as he pulled out a yo-yo and started playing with it. "Siggy doesn't have to answer to you!" Izayoi shouted out to the Quincy. She then got really quiet, and she heard Shingi take a breath. "What does my seating have to do with my business in the World of the Living? I could say I'm here to eliminate all Hollows, or I could always say I'm here to defeat Hollows and gain power for my own sake. Either way, there's nothing a hot mouth like you can do other than allow me to finish my business, got it?" Yuu looked at Shingi and Izayoi. "You know I don't like Shinigami or Hollows. Especially you shinigami. Anyway, the reason you're my business is because I wanted to get rid of that hollow, not only that but this is the way to my house and I wasn't going to avoid the area just because of Shinigami who think they can just do what they want." Yuu said as he stopped playing with his Yo-yo. "You know, the way you sounded made it seemed like you want to fight......am I right?" Moved his left leg back, Shingi's fave became blank of all expressions, he then placed his blade back onto his hip. Izayoi's was also quiet, as she knew talking while Shingi was in his current state was a no-no. "You couldn't possibly ever think, that a lowly Quincy could defeat me. Or either other Shinigami apart of the 13 court gaurd squads, could you?" Shingi turned his back towards Yū and began to walk off, "You would be nothing more than that play toy in your hand, to me." As soon as Shingi said those words, an arrow made out of Reishi came flying at him, though it flew inches away from his head. "Now now, I'm not push over, and I won't let you disgrace the quincy name like that, you insignificant soul." Yuu said. "Next time, I won't miss." He exclaimed. Stopping before as he felt the breeze from the arrow fly past his head, Shingi gsve of a slight glare before he turned around. "See, that's where you're wrong Quincy... I'm not a Soul. I'm not like the regular Shinigami of the Soul Society." Shingi grabbed a hold of the hilt of one of his blades, and balled his fist up. "You know you should rejoice the fact that your arrow didn't hit Izayoi." Shingi lifted his leg, and in that instance he vanished. Only to reappear at the gut of Yū. This was his use of the , quite unique indeed. He didn't need to make a full step in order to use the flash step, instead all he needed was to merely lift his leg. Making him one of the fastest users of the flash step. Thrusting his fist at Yū, who was nearly at point blank range, Shingi aimed for the gut, utilizing his famous Flash Step: Punch technique. Shingi seemingly hit Yuu as his fist hit Yuu, only for the afterimage of Yuu to disappear, what Shingi hit was the air pressure that was pressing down on him at that position. "Your fast, but with a flash step like that, pfft. You'll never hit me. I wasn't aiming for that girl by the way and she better not interfere." Yuu said as he was to the side of Shingi, the Quincy's version of Flash Step, was just as fast. But like Shingi, Yuu's Hirenkyaku was enhanced with his own ability . "Next time you get that close to me, your hand may come up missing." Yuu said as he awaited Shingi's attack. Blessed Beings His smirk grew larger, Shingi reached for his sheathed blade, pulling it from his waist placing it in his right. "Huh? A hand you say? I've lost bigger things that a hand." Izayoi began to hit Shingi on top of his head, causing him to grab her wrist. "Izayoi, stop..." He stated. "But the battle is going to get intense, and you're not supposed to engage anything other than a Hollow." She yelled, pulling on his ears and nose. "Izayoi, I'm not a substitute Shinigami... For now, you go sit down until I finish this." Izayoi jumped from Shingi's shoulders, landing on top of a nearby building roof. "Very well then, Quincy. Let me show you how we within the Seireitei get down. I won't waste much more time talking." Shingi placed his sword down to his side, he then signaled his opponent to come at him. Yuu also smirked as he held his hand out and a sword nearly instantaneously formed in his hand. "Blut Arterie" he whispered as he used his Hirenkyaku to close the distance between him and Shingi. He swung his sword towards the arm Shingi didn't have in with such grace and speed. His arm was infused with Blut Arterie which made the attack even more powerful, if Shingi were to block his attack with his sword, it would surely damage the sword upon contact. "Show me how you people of the Seireitei get down then." While Yū was quite fast, nearly nothing could surprise Shingi. Back in his youth, while only a small child, Shingi had faced many formidable foes. Ones stronger than him no doubt, but there was nearly no one he had encounter that was faster than he was. Along his great speed, came supernatural reflexes. Even at Yuu's speed, who would probably not be faster than he was, Shingi would be able to react to his attack. As Yuu swung his blade, Shingi grabbed ahold of his other blade with his hand, then vanishing from his sight, appearing behind him, grabbed ahold tightly to his wrist, breaking it in the process. "That's Siggy's unarming technique. Go Siggy!" Izayoi shouted. Yuu allowed Shingi to do what he did all to set him up, Yuu said. What Yuu did would be impossible for even Shingi to react to. The instant Shingi got behind Yuu and grabbed his hand, Yuu attached his Reishi Strings onto Shingi's Hand, winding the string around his hand. He would then make finger movements tightening the string around Shingi's hand so fast that it would cut it clean off. Even if Shingi moved, Yuu's String was attached to Shingi's hand via Shingi's reishi within his body. Not only that but the string could stretch out for very long distances, so running wouldn't help."I told you, next time you get this close to me, you'd be missing a had." What Yuu would have thought to have happened would indeed have not happened. The area around Yuu and Shingi, who's hand would be cut off, began to fade away. Shingi grabbed a hold of his wrist. He now had a full hand, and a smirk emerged across his face. "Well damn..." He said as he clinched his hand, gripping tighter. "Heh, you lost there Quincy? Well, I'll tell you what's going on. It's my Shikai: 'Raiya Suitan', coming night fading dawn. An illusion-based Zanpakutō, which makes everything within a certain radius apart of an illusion. For instance, how we defeated the Hollow so quickly. Shingi had been behind the Hollow for quite some time, but it took the Hollow quite some time before it could react... Or maybe it could react, Shingi is one of the fastest in the 13 court guards squad. Because you were within this radius, you also saw things slower, so you seen it just as the Hollow did. Upon the start between the two of you, the illusion changed, to where everything seemingly flowed flawlessly. As if the battle was real, however it too was all an illusion." Shingi snared, "I thought I told you to stay out of this, Izayoi... Well, anyway Quincy. I did promise you I'd show you the might of the Seireitei's warriors." Shingi then thought to himself, "Physical contact is out of the question. If I want to make regular contact, it'll probably be best to do it from a distance. I guess I gotta thank those two after all." "Hmm, I see, that's a very useful technique, but I thought I told you little girl not to interfere. You shall pay for it in time little miss missy." Yuu said as he and Shingi vanished, appearing hundreds of meters in mid air, Yuu again used his Hirenkyaku and strength to get him and Shingi to that position and out of the range of Izayoi's Shikai. "Now lets try this again but in a different way, let go of me or pay the price, instead of a hand, your whole arm will be gone if you do not abide by my conditions." Yuu said awaiting Shingi's response. Letting his grip on Yuu's wrist go, Shingi took a step back. "Don't think I let you go because of you tedious threat to take off my arm. I've already seen your technique. By the way, if I would have ended it in that instance, then I wouldn't be able to keep my promise. I don't like having to go back on my word! However, threatening Izayoi is something that will not be allowed." The wind currents began to pick up around Shingi, slightly blowing his hair in the process. With his full blade still in his hand, Shingi layed it on his side. "Let's begin!" Yuu smiled as he noticed that Shingi was starting to get serious in this battle. This was Yuu's first fight with a strong opponent in years, the only thing he has been fighting has been Hollows. Reishi around Yuu started to become denser as strings started to form something several meters above their head. Yuu made certain finger movements and in seconds, the strings formed what were Bows, 100 of them. Half had arrows made out of string, and 50 others had arrows made from the Reishi in the air. The positions the bows were in was a tribute to the Quincy, as the formed a Quincy cross. "You may live, but I promise you, I will take a limb in this battle." Yuu said as the made more movements of the finger and the arrows were launched. Looking upwards, Shingi saw the beautifully crafted emblem of the Quincy. As the Quincy formed his Reishi weapons, the birds began to fly away, appearing as if they were scattering. Shingi fixed his view so that he now watched Yuu. As he evaluated him closely, he took note of the way Yuu moved his fingers, and then he quickly drifted his view back upwards watching as the Reishi constructsd weapons came flying towards himself. He had already concluded what he needed to watch out of, but he also saw what would play in his favor. As the arrows dropped downwards, Shingi had already vanished. This was his pure natural speed, which began to get refined as he started his training with Seireitou. Shingi's movements could easily be mistaken for a Shunpō, but it was not that. As silent as the wind itself, Shingi was behind Yuu, his full blade being drove into the side of Yuu. An opening Shingi knew would give him a clear shot for above hit. Even Yuu wouldn't be able to evade it trough normal means, especially since he had be occupied with aiming his technique. Shingi was indeed fast and he was distracted with aiming his technique and when Shingi showed up behind him, it was surely a surprise. But Yuu was no idiot, he would not leave himself wide open when forming a technique like that. When the sword made contact with Yuu's skin, it was abruptly stopped by Yuu's Blut Vene. Knowing that the Blut Vene could be broken if Shingi were to over power the technique, Yuu quickly jumped further into the air right where his formation of bows were and grabbed one. In the process of doing this, he made more finger gestures as the formation of bows broke up into strands of strings again, and forming together to cover him on all sides, only leaving a slot open for him to shoot his series of arrows towards Shingi's position. Quickly placing his blade's hilt in his mouth, Shingi brought both his hands back down near his waist, as if he were cupping them. As Yuu would allow the strings to bind around him, it seemed as if he formed some sort of a cacoon. Between the hands of Shingi, he began to focus his reiatsu converting it into spiritual energy. Within the middle of his cupped hands, Shingi's spiritual energy began to take the form of a sphere. Thrusting his hands forward, he unleashed a stream of powerful energy chanting; "Rei-Hi-Kari." Because Yuu's movements were limited as he was encased in the string, Shingi would take advantage of the situation. The beam would literally tear directly through Yuu's defense, and even if he were to run, Shingi would chase him with his raw speed, and strike him down instantly. Yuu's cocoon of string served as protection, but it also served as a receiver for Reishi. After the series of arrows barreled towards Shingi, Yuu quickly gathered Reishi as he could feel the Reishi around Shingi gathering into his area. He concluded that with the stance Shingi was in, it was going to be some powerful attack with condensed Reishi. But when Yuu examined Shingi and the energy he was building up, he realized that it wasn't Reishi, but instead reiatsu. Using the gathered Reishi, Yuu formed an arrow on his bow, as the beam of Reishi was closing in he released this arrow and said, "Heilig Pfeil," as the arrow made contact with the beam of Reiatsu. Heiling Pfeil was combined with Reishi and Reiryoku, and Reiatsu was just Reiryoku exerted as physical pressure, so the Heiling Pfeil would affect Shingi's technique. Although it seemed to be a very small, the arrow hit the beam of Reiatsu and contended against it, making it come to a stand still as Yuu shot another arrow of a power caliber. Yuu could easily gather the reishi around him and continue to form powerful arrows. As the next arrow combined with his earlier arrow, they formed into one strong arrow that started to overpower the beam of Reishi. Quincies could use Heilig Pfeil with one hand, so using his other free hand, he detached strings around the front of the cocoon-like defense and formed a few bows with that. He then shot more series of arrows from Shingi's sides in an attempt to just overpower him with arrows. Because the beam was a continuous output of Reiatsu, the moment he stopped trying to push back the arrow, the arrow would hit him because of it would tear through the idle beam. He could also gather more Reishi and add it to the beam at the cost of running low on his Reiatsu, but Yuu would just add another stronger arrow, and not to mention the arrows that would barrage him from his sides. Shingi took note of his surroundings. From his front he had a large arrow and from both of his sides, he found himself bombarded by a barrage of arrows. His only escape would be up or down. Had he travelled backwards, the arrow would just come directly at him. He knew he could utilize some type of threads, from their earlier experience. Just as the three techniques were about to collide with Shingi. He instead utilized the Shunpō, allowing him to evade all damage, reappearing behind Yuu, Shingi's full made became engulfed in a glowing aura. Releasing a loud roar, Shingi threw a crescent from off his blade which would travelled towards the back of Yuu. His defense, since he utilized the caccoon's threads for an attack would now be significantly. Utilizing another Shunpō, Shingi increased the gap between the two. It had now been quite some time, and Yuu's arm would surely be feeling the affects of when Shingi grabbed ahold to it earlier.